One conventional method of fitting a seal to the outer edge of a sliding roof panel is to attach the seal to the panel in such a manner that one seal lip engages the panel from above, and another lip from below. Another method is to insert the seal into a groove of the vehicle body. In both instances, the exact installation position of the seal is determined by the positioning of the panel and the body. This may create problems in accommodating tolerance variations between the panel and the opening in the vehicle body that the roof panel closes. In addition, a sealing arrangement wherein one of the sealing lips engages the sliding roof panel leaves part of the seal located on the exterior of the vehicle body.